Segundo Rol
by xxCARMESI
Summary: Lalalalalaa otro rol sumario sin sentido
1. Chapter 1

-Sonrió satisfecho cuando notó la reacción de su dedo en aquel lugar. Siguiendo pusto que no se lo habia impedido, llegando a sus testiculos y masajearlos con los dedos.- Ha... -Se empezaba a sentir caliente, el frio ya no invadia su cuerpo. - Te estas poniendo duro, amo - Susurró en su oído, simplemente para provocarle un rato, era el turno de divertirse ahora él -

-¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? -murmuró sonriendo entredientes sin dejar de masturbarlo, tratando de concentrarse no sólo en lo que hacía, sino también en aquella mano que trabajaba sobre su sexo. Cubrió la punta con su palma y frotó ésta contra ella, para después volver a descender-.

De mi mano - Respondió, moviendo sus piernas como respuesta a los movimientos de la mano ajena. Lo masturbó de igual forma, llevando ambas manos sobre el sexo ajeno para así rozarlo con sus suaves manos.- Ah... Espera ... -Setía presion en sus bajos, hacía mucho que no era tocado de esa forma, por lo que no se acostumbraba - Ve despacio

¿Despacio? -murmuró con una inflexión sarcástica, dejando de frotar su miembro para deslizar su mano debajo de su pene, buscando su entrada-. No hables de cosas que no desees -acarició alrededor con su índice y anular, sin animarse a hacer nada aún, limitándose a disfrutar de las caricias recibidas-.

¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que me corra aquí dentro? -súbitamente hundió su índice dentro de él, moviéndose hasta sentirlo desaparecer por completo en su interior-. Mm, qué estrecho estás, gatito -susurró cerca de él, comenzando a mover su dígito alrededor y a sacarlo y a meterlo a una velocidad constante, misma que comenzaba a aumentar progresivamente-.

-Apretó sus manos ,las cuales ahora sujetaban sus hombros, acabando por arañarlo - N-nunca dije...eso - Apretó su entrada por la sensacion de su dedo, dejando pues, de masturbar al contrario, tanta presion no le dejaba concentrarle - Eres un idiota... nngh - Dejó que su cabeza se apoyadara en la almohada -

Estás presionando mucho... -comentó divertido, sintiendo la presión alrededor de su dígito, sin dejar de moverlo-. ¿Tanto deseas que te penetre? -volvió a acercar su rostro al de él y buscó sus labios para besarle nuevamente mientras que otro de sus dedos le penetraba, sin mucho cuidado, más movido por su libido que por su razón-.

-Su cuerpo se mecía con los dedos ajenos dentro, frotando así su entrepierna con el abdomen del mayor,haciendo que sintiera mas placer de lo que sentia en esos momentos - No inventes -Abrio un ojo, abriendo la boca dejando paso a su lengua. Su cuerpo se alzaba por los dedos ajenos - Deja de meter...dedos

-Los dedos que se encontraban hundidos en su caliente interior comenzaron a moverse de adentro a afuera, con desplazamientos consistentes y largos. Lo abandonaban momentáneamente para después volver a penetrarlo y moverse con rapidez y vigor en su estrechez que ya comenzaba a ceder, quizás lo suficiente como para que pudiera introducir un tercer dedo con menos dificultad- Maúlla, gato -masculló, pausando el beso, relamiéndose los labios para recoger la saliva que se había impregnado a ellos-.

-Se movio sobre la cama, con el ceño fruncido por eel dolor que sentia su trasero por el mete y saca de los dedos, sintiendo como poco a poco se iba dilantando -No-Respondió,retorciendose en la cama, llevando una de las manos sobre su frente, mirandole con los ojos de cachorro abandonado - Usaras protección...supongo -No quería que algo mal pasara, la tecnologia de hoy en dia podía incluso dejar preñado a hombres(?)-

-¿Qué dices? -se detuvo súbitamente, ampliando la mirada en sorpresa por lo que acababa de escuchar-. No sé a qué te refieres con eso -confesó, algo irritado por la situación en la que se encontraban, dándose una leve idea del porqué diría eso-.

Condon...lo utilizaras supongo - lo miró con duda,no era el tipo de persona que utilizaria condon,eso estaba claro,seguro que nunca llegó a usarlo - No quiero que pase algo,pontelo - ya mas calmado y relajado aunque sus dedos estaban en su interior, dejó salir un suspiro de placer - Haz el favor...

-Chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada, frunciendo el entrecejo, sin saber qué hacer o qué responder. Mordió su labio inferior y decidió suprimir aquella expresión de su rostro, optando por mentirle, cosa que no funcionaría si exteriorizaba su recelo-. Lo usaré, deja de pensar en eso -se inclinó hacia él y volvió a fundir su boca con la ajena. Movió sus dedos furiosamente dentro de su interior, frotando toda la longitud de los mismos contra sus cálidas paredes, tratando de multiplicar su placer para que dejase de preocuparse por lo otro-.

- Esperó la respuesta, no paciente, pero si inquieto. Eso era algo importante con las relaciones sexuales, y más si es la primera vez,despues podrian hacerse pruebas y asi mas adelante no tener que usar(?). - Esta bien - Una de las manos acariciaba el estomago del mayor, mienntras que la otra tomaba ambos penes y comeenzaba a masturbarlos al mismo tiempo,el del otro algo más grande,pero no le dio importancia. -Entra...entra ya en mi... -Le susurró en su oido sensualmente, acompañandolo con un gemido pues aquellos dedos tocaron algo indebido ahi dentro -

-Su respiración poco a poco se tornaba agitada, irregular, todo gracias a aquellas sensaciones estáticas que le recorrían por completo cada vez que hacía contacto con la deliciosa piel de Akira. Su dulce voz lo seducía, ¿cómo resistirse a tal petición? Sus dedos evacuaron su entrada y ambas manos se posaron sobre cada uno de sus glúteos, estrujándolos con lujuria mientras él movía sus caderas contra él en un intento de aumentar la fricción entre sus miembros-. Date la vuelta -conminó en voz baja, mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión de creciente lascivia. Usualmente sólo lo tomaría en esa posición, pero juzgando por lo que estaba en juego no podía hacerlo tan fácilmente y sin premeditaciones-.

-Quería que acabase todo rápido,pero a la vez no, era una sensacion extraña. Tras aquella orden solo asintió, quedando boca abajo contra la cama, elevandose y quedando de rodillas, a cuatro - Pero ponte el condon delante mio - NNo confiaba en él, no por ahora.- Ni siquieras has sacado el protector... -Su cabeza estaba girada ,pues necesitaba verle y poder así,ver su rostro lujurioso y lleno de placer -

-Se acomodó detrás de él sin prestarle atención a sus palabras, rozando con su erección la entrada del menor, sin llegar a penetrarlo. Lo sujetó de la cadera con ambas manos y se inclinó sobre él, reposando su abdomen contra su espalda baja-. ¿Qué te dije acerca de eso? Deja de preocuparte -masculló, sonriéndole para así tratar de otorgarle un falso sentimiento de confianza-.

-Agachó la cabeza al sentir su pene enntre ambos gluteos.- P-pero... -Aunque sonriese, no le creía,¿pero que podia hacer? nada, pues quejarse no haría que el otro se pusiera el condon - Esta bien... -apretó las sabanas con las manos,cerrando los ojos con fuerza -

-Lo sujetó firmemente, rodeándole con uno de sus brazos mientras que la mano perteneciente a la extremidad libre se ocupaba por última vez de su sensible cavidad. Frotó alrededor con su pulgar y súbitamente, sin la menor advertencia, lo reemplazó por su erección, hundiéndose en él sin detenerse hasta sentir que su carne desaparecía por completo en el calor de su interior-.

-Dejó caer su cabeza en la cama, reposando su frente en la cama y su trasero en pompa. -¡aah! - Dio un leve grito al sentir su miembro entrar tan burscamente en su interior,mordiendose tan fuerte el labio bajo que le hizo sangrar - Eres una...bestia -Gotas de sudor resvalaban por su rostro,jadeaba por el dolor y placer . Despues tendria que ir a lavarse lo mas rapido posible, y mas si el otro pretendia correrse en su interior -

-La presión sobre su miembro resultaba casi dolorosa, sofocante, pero aun asím bastante placentera. Tragó saliva y de su boca escapó un suave gruñido, casi inaudible a sus propios oídos. Se movió contra él sin demora ni lentitud, golpeando con sus caderas las propias, sosteniéndolas con firmeza-.

-Su entrada se apretaba por la sensación, sin poder evitarlo, no sabía que tan apretado estaba, pero podía llegar a dañarle al contrario. Varios suspiros y gemidos salieron al sentir como su pene chocaba con las paredes de su interior, haciendo que su cuerpo se meciese al son de las embestidas -

-Permaneció inmóvil por un momento, sólo moviéndose para acomodarse detrás de él, sin sacar su miembro de la cavidad que ocupaba. Dirigió su mano derecha a la espalda del menor y la tocó lentamente, recorriendo parte de su piel que parecía contraerse debido al dolor. Lentamente delineó sus tensados músculos y con la misma mano tomó su turgente entrepierna, apretando suavemente la punta antes de comenzar a acariciar la longitud de su falo profusamente, con lentitud-.

-Se movió ,el dolor de su pierna le jodía el momento, no podía mantenerse sujeto dependiendo de sus piernas, o se tumbaba o se sentaba- Duele.. sal un momento... -Murmuró entre jadeos, los cuales intentó reprimir para que nadie más escuchara sus gritos de placer. Sus piernas fallaron, tras lo debiles que estaban cayó tumbado a la cama, dejando apoyado una de sus mejillas sobre la almohada - Lo siento - Su respiración era agitada, intentó que saliera de su interior,pero cuanto más tiempo estaba el mayor dentro, más tiempo queria que estuviese, no queria dejarlo ir - Habra que probar de otra forma (?) -

-Inhaló profundamente, sosteniendo aún sus caderas pero deteniendo el ritmo de sus estocadas al escucharle hablar. No preguntó la razón de su petición, asumiento que ésta estaría relacionada con el dolor de su pierna-. Tch... -chasqueó la lengua, molesto, pero era estúpido molestarse por algo así y ser tan egoísta. Sí, usualmente lo era, y no habría problema si lo fuera ahora también, sin embargo, por primera vez decidió no exteriorizar aquella característica y salió de él, recostándose a lado suyo-. ¿Qué quieres entonces? -inquirió, mirándolo fijamente-.

-Jadeaba, mantenia sus ojos entrecerrados, respiraba agitado, pudo ver como éste se recostaba a su lado - No sé ... -Llevó la mano sobre la herida- Dolerá de cualquier forma - Sus cabellos estaban completamente mojado, no por la tormenta,si no por el sudor al igual que su cuerpo - ¿Alguna idea en mente? -Se giró, acabando en posicion frente a él,mirandole a los ojos buscando alguna respuesta en éstos-

-Hmph... qué gato más problemático -siseó y le sonrió mordaz, llevando una de sus manos hacia su propia frente para hacer a un lado los oscuros mechones que caían sobre ésta, entorpenciendo su visión. Lo miró de reojo y enarcó sutilmente una de sus cejas-. ¿Quieres continuar? -le costó decir aquello, pero extrañamente fluyó casi con naturalidad fuera de su boca-.

-Se sonrojó sin razones, no veía el porqué ,pero tal vez que el contrario, por primera vez le preguntara le hizoo sentir algo importante.- Si -Respondió, pero seguian con los mismos problemas;la herida- Despues de todo, debo complacer a mi amo...

-Sonrió al escuchar su respuesta, que aunque inesperada también resultaba sumamente complaciente-. Esa es una buena respuesta -murmuró con aquella oblicua expresión forzando las comisuras de sus labios y se inclinó sobre él, pasando su mano a través de su espalda hasta detenerse sobre la curva de su trasero-. Entonces así será -nuevamente se colocó sobre él, no sin antes sujetarlo por uno de sus costados para voltearlo sobre la cama, quedando frente a él. Se acercó para lamer sus labios y cada una de sus manos de ocupó de separar sus blancas piernas para así permitirle posicionarse entre ellas-.

-Tragó saliva, se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo él mismo, pero así era, la mañana siguiente dejaría de ser tan "amable" y volveria a ser el mismo, que obviamente,no admitiría lo que ocurrio en la noche. Quedó bajo su cuerpo, sus manos sujetaron sus caderas, sacó tambien la lengua,para así tambien lamer sus labios, haciendo que ambas lenguas se lamieran.- No seas rudo - Solo comentó, abriendo sus piernas, estirando la pierna herida para protegerla de cualquier roce-

-Lamió con ansias aquella lengua que jugaba con la suya y volvió a acomodarse sobre él, soltando sus piernas una vez que lo hizo. Su pelvis chocó contra la ajena y la calidez de la zona se multiplicó cuando frotó su entrepierna insistentemente sobre ésta, imitando la penetración. Apenas podía creerlo, comenzaba a volverse sobrecogedora aquella inherente necesidad de sumergirse en su cuerpo y extraer todo el placer que le fuese posible-. ¿No te gusta más así? -susurró contra sus labios, sujetándolo por las caderas-.

-Atrapço la lengua contraria con los dientes,mordiendo leve con intencion de jugar un rato. Negó con la cabeza a su pregunta - No ahora, mi pierna esta herida - Desvió la mirada,dejandose posicionar como el otro le diese en gana, tan solo tomó uno de los cojines para abrazarlo y morderlo cuando le tocase.- Eres un viejo pervertido - Sonrió leve,cerrando al fin los ojos - Entra,antes de que me duerma, anda

-Y tú un gato impaciente -respondió con divertida ironía, sonriéndole mientras que con una mano tomaba su miembro y lo guiaba hacia la entrada de Akira-. ... Y lascivo, también -agregó, frotando su glande contra la división de sus glúteos, impregnándola con su preseminal. Elevó la vista hacia él y observó su rostro, encontrando hermosa su expresión. Nuevamente entró en él sin mucho cuidado, sin detenerse hasta sentir que su pene entraba por completo en su cálido interior-.

Je... -Intentó estar tranquilo y no apretar su entrada cuando el miembro ajeno se adentraba, intenaba no dañar al coso del mayor . Fruncio el entrecejo, mordieendo la almohada que habia cogido anteriormente comenzando a morderla simplemente para tapar sus gemidos.- Nhhgh -Echó la cabeza hacia atras,moviendose sobre la cama,en busca de algo para aretar, cogiendo la mano del mayor y entrelazandola con la suya pero con fuerza-

-Se quedó estático por un momento y le arrebató el cojín que impedía que sus gemidos pudieran ser escuchados con nitidez, arrojándolo lejos de su alcance. Subió su mano expedita por uno de sus costados arañándolo finamente con la intención de dejar una rojiza marca-. Maúlla, gato -ordenó y sacó su miembro lentamente, sólo para volver a hundirlo en sus entrañas de una fuerte estocada, misma que le arrancó también un jadeo-.

-Maldijo a aquel sujeto por haberle arrebatado el cojin que tanto servía y necesitaba . Aquel arañazo hizo que diera un fuerte grito,acabando por maullar,pero sentia dolor le salian ese tipo de sonidos. - N-no marques! -Se quejó,mirandole,con las piernas abiertas y él entre medio, le excitaba demasiado todo aquello. Con su mano, comenzo a masturbar su propio miembro,gimiendo a cada estocada que daba -

-Haciendo caso omiso a su petición volvió a rasguñarlo, esta vez del otro lado, deseando volver a escuchar ese dulce sonido que había emitido la primera vez que lo hizo-. Mm, eso es, déjame escucharte más -una vez más salió de él y volvió a entrar con fuerza, repitiendo este procedimiento un par de veces más antes de decrecer el ritmo y permanecer dentro por completo. Llevó ambas manos debajo del cuerpo de Akira y acarició sus glúteos voluptuosamente, apretándolos después entre sus falanges mientras continuaba embistiéndole y juntaba su pecho contra el ajeno-.

-Volvió a salir el mismo maullido ronco de sus labios,sonrojado por sus propios gritos,intentó taparse la boca con la mano diestra. Apretó,tan solo para joderle, su entrada,moviendose de alante atrás para que la presion se espaciese por el pene contrario. Lo acercó a él, abrazandole del cuello, besando sus labios,quisiese o no ,para así tapar aquellos gemidos - Ni se te ocurra correrte... -se frotaba con el cuerpo ajeno,sacando el presemen de su interior, dejando de abrazarle para así seguir masturbandose y acabar con la descarga seminal - No al menos dentro

-Correspondió a aquel beso sin reticencia, mordiendo los labios ajenos antes de forzar su lengua dentro de su boca para buscar la suya y así saborear la ajena. Pronto abandonó sus labios y bajó con su boca hasta su cuello para comenzar a morderlo y succionarlo con fuerza, dejando rojizas marcas sobre su blanca y perlada piel-. ¿No quieres que te llene? -murmuró con lascivia y burla, sonriendo contra su piel para después volver a morder su cuello-. Recuerda que yo puedo hacer lo que desee contigo -le recordó y aumentó súbitamente el ritmo de sus estocadas, volviéndolo frenético-.

-Su mano hacia buen trabajo en el falo propio, comenzaba a sentirse presionado e hinchado en su entrepierna. Se mordió el labio bajo,sudando completamente,con la mano medio manchada de aquel liquido caliente - Ya dije que no quiero que ocurra n-nada extraño- Sus palabras se repetian a causa de las fuertes embestidas del mayor.-aahg, hazlo si q-quieres -Ya le daba igual, éste se vino sin avisar si quiere, soltando un gemido diferente a los anteriores, manchando su mano y el estomago, a la vez que manchaba tambien el abdomen de Shiki - Ngh, caliente,tsk -Dejó a su falo descansar, ya descargado, no volveria a cargarse en mucho tiempo ,si , lo dejara en abstinencia a Shiki(?)-

-¿Tan rápido te vienes? -Después de sentir su semen salpicando contra su piel desnuda tomó su miembro con su diestra y presionó el glande entre su índice y pulgar con fuerza, sintiéndolo resbaloso por el líquido que instantes antes había expulsado-. ¿Qué pasa si me vengo dentro? -inquirió, burlón, sonriéndole con malicia mientras le embestía disminuyendo el ritmo pero intensificándolo al mismo tiempo, sintiendo cómo la presión acumulada en su médula crecía cada vez más y asimismo la necesidad de vaciarse en él-.

-Prefirió no decir palabra, el mayor siempre jugaba con sus palabras pero a la inversa,haciendole quedar mal en todo momento.- Creo que mejor no averiguarlo - Si,tenía miedo ¿Y qué? habia eescuchado rumores extraños por la calle y por eso mismo insistia en que no se corriera dentro ¿Le haría caso? ¿Se correría o no en su interior? .Aquel pensamiento no salía de su cabeza, pero al parecer, no tardaría mucho en adivinar y ver la respuesta. Medio cerró un ojo, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta, lamiendose el labio bajo a cada rato,simplemente para no dejarlo secar-

-Mm, entonces veámos -siseó pasando su lengua por la curva de su mentón, ascendiendo hasta su boca para lamer su labio inferior como él hacia, mordiéndolo antes de pasar su lengua por él. Mordió con fuerza y se detuvo, sintiendo finalmente el placer desbocarse, mismo que provocó un violento estremecimiento lo obligara a gemir y correrse dentro del chico, enfervorizado por las múltiples sensaciones que su orgasmo le proporcionaba, permitiendo que todo su semen llenara su interior, como una tibia libación-.

-Abrió sorprendido sus ojos, no se imaginó en ningun momento que quisiera probarlo. El último gemido fue sacado debido al semen , el cual recorría por su interior como Pedro por su casa.- A-ah... No debiste hacerlo... -El semen salía por su entrada ,goteando así la cama.- Sal de mi... -Dijo algo molesto por no haberle hecho caso, ahora, debía hacerse pruebas de enfermedad , no queria arriesgarse asi que la mañana siguiente vería que tal. Su cuerpo se movía a un ritmo agitado, jadeaba y su rostro y cabello estaban completamente mojados de sudor,habia hecho ejercicio por lo menos para una semana.-

-Estaba por salir de él, pero se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras, volviendo a reposar sobre él para así llevarle la contraria-. ¿Quieres repetirlo? -preguntó ladino, acariciando su abdomen manchado con las puntas de sus dedos, trazando círculos invisibles-.

Bufo molesto,empujandolo levemente de su cuerpo, pero cuando iba a hablar se calló - Nada - Tenía frio, y si el otro se iba, dejaría de mantenerle caliente -Solo quedate un poco así -recostó su frente en el hombro ajeno -

-No te acostumbres demasiado a esto, gato -masculló, permaneciendo inmóvil sobre él, con la intención de continuar así sólo un par de minutos más. Inhaló suavemente y llevó una de sus manos hacia su frente, limpiando la leve capa de sudor que yacía sobre ésta-. ¿Me dirás ahora por qué no deseabas que me viniera dentro? -le cuestionó, recordando de nuevo todo aquel alboroto-.

-Cerró sus ojos, pensativo, aclarando ideas, en lo que habia ocurrido, zarandeando la cabeza como si ese recuerdo se fuera a ir de ese modo - Simples rumores de enfermedad y eso... - Pasó un par de minutos más, cuando él fue quien hizo que el contrario saliera de su interior. Sentandose en el borde de la cama, llevando una de sus manos al estómago -¿Tengo que dormir en el patio?-preguntó sin mirarle-

-Hmph, animal tonto -murmuró cuando éste se separó, haciéndose a un lado para permitírselo y buscando rápidamente su pantalón y ropa interior, tomándolos cuando finalmente dio con ellos para comenzar a vestirse-. No tengo ninguna enfermedad, así que te prohíbo que vuelvas a mencionar algo así -espetó, ciertamente ofendido por los pensamientos del peliverde-. ¿Quieres dormir en el patio? -volteó a mirarlo, enarcando una ceja y viendolo ciertamente malicioso-. Si es así entonces adelante, si no, puedes quedarte aquí -volvió a desviar la mirada, incorporándose de la cama mientras se ponía la camiseta-.

Nunca se sabe - Se quedó unos minutos más ahi sentado. Cuando decidió incorporarse,para asi buscar su ropa por el suelo tirada. See agachó para coger su camisa y ropa interior - No,no quiero dormir en el patio - Respondió,acabando por coger el pantalon que estaba sobre una silla y caminar al baño,donde estaba la rop sucia,tirando ésta al cesto. Se dirigió al marco de la puerta- Ire a ducharme -fue al cuarto donde tenia guardado la ropa, metiendose al baño y darse una ducha fria, saliendo conlos cabellos medio mojados y entrar de nuevo al cuarto, adentrandose en la cama temblando de frio-

-Esperó sentado en la cama, sin seguirlo ni detenerlo, tampoco. Al parecer no le tomó mucho tiempo, ya que unos minutos después se encontraba de vuelta, húmedo y al parecer tiritando de frío. De verdad actuaba como un animal-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? -caminó hacia él y se inclinó sobre la cama, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello y presionando para que se levantara-. Sécate apropiadamente.

-Una vez tumbado en la cama, cerró los ojos, su cuerpo temblaba,,pero no por los cabellos humedos, si no por el frío del agua en la ducha,ademas de que el clima era malo.- Solo dejame dormir -Llevó una mano a la contraria, mirandole con los ojos llorosos del frío .Desvio la mirada, alargando la mano y tomando la toalla de secar el cabello que llevaba antes de tirarse a la cama, tomandolo con la mano y secandose de nuevo el cabello,despeinandose y secandose brutamente -

-Su reacción le pareció bastante curiosa. Juzgando por ella, el cuerpo del menor no estaba acostumbrado a permanecer en ámbitos gélidos, lo cual en realidad resultaba comprensible. No tenía caso preguntarle si tenía frío ya que era obvio que así era, por lo que sólo se puso de pie y caminó hasta el armario, tomando una de las mantes que se encontraba en su interior para lanzársela a Akira-. Usa eso. Quizás así dejarás de temblar como un cachorro -ironizó, sonriéndole ladino-.


	2. Chapter 2

-Por fin, después de varios encuentros, había logrado decidirse a capturar a aquel molesto callejero que tan soezmente osaba retarle, no sólo con sus afiladas palabras, sino también con aquella mirada arrogante que él ahora deseaba apagar. Transportó su liviano cuerpo entre sus brazos hasta llegar a su destino, y una vez en éste lo dejó caer con brusquedad sobre la cama de la habitación, inclinándose después sobre él para capturar sus brazos y posicionarse a horcajadas sobre su cintura, mitigando así cualquier intento de escape que quisiera realizar-. ¿Dónde está tu energía de antes? -inquirió mordaz, sonriéndole con una expresión de auténtica malicia reflejada en su semblante-. ¿Tan rápido piensas rendirte?  
>- su descuido le costaria bastante. olo volteo la mirada a otro punto y fue suficiente para que aquel arrogante hombre que tanto le exasperaba le atraparan finalmente, sin que pudiera defenderse. El colchon de la cama era blando y frio, pero eso no le detuvo en sacar un quejido de sus labios. Ahora se encontraba debajo de el, removiendose, pero sus esfuerzos eran inutiles, su cuerpo no cooperaba con el en esos momentos- Ngh... sueltame... idiota... -dijo irritado mientras le escupia a aquel rostro tan palido y perturbador, podia ver aquella mirada y sentir el calor ajeno sobre su cintura perfectamente, haciendo que un leve sonrojo, apenas relevante se asomara por su rostro-<br>-Rió despectivamente al escuchar su orden, burlándose de ésta deliberadamente, sin la más mínima intención de considerar siquiera el seguirla, divertido... hasta sentir un líquido viscoso golpeando su mejilla-. ... Parece que todavía no te has percatado de la situación en la que te encuentras -masculló con frialdad, suprimiendo su sonrisa y presionando con fuerza las muñecas que sostenía, tratando de lastimarle-. ¿Quieres que te suelte? Entonces ruega. Ruégale a tu amo que te libere y quizás consideraré hacerlo. -Mentía, de ninguna manera planeaba soltarle hasta haber llevado acabo su objetivo. Y aun así, deseaba escucharlo. Deseaba verlo humillándose ante sus ojos en busca de su libertad-.  
>-sabia muy bien en la situacion en la que se encontraba y mas sin embargo trataba de resistirse ante ello, simplemente por elhecho de no querer seguir ordenes de nadie y menos de aquel ser que le miraba con aquellas orbes de color sangre con frialdad- Tsk.. -entrecerro sus ojos al sentir el dolor que le detenia la circulacion de las venas de sus muñecas y sus labios se curvearon en una mueca de dolor- N-no lo hare... -le miro retadoramente, fijamente- - Nunca.- esto ultimo lo dijo con seguridad, aunque dentro de el, tenia miedo por lo que podria pasar .-<p>

-Eso lo veremos -respondió en un siseo, inclinando su rostro hacia él y cambiando de posición para lograr alcanzar su mentón, mismo que capturó entre sus dientes, otorgándole una suave mordida-. ¿Crees que soportarás tanto tiempo? -preguntó pausando su acción, susurrando contra la piel de su barbilla antes de pasar su lengua por ésta, lamiendo suavemente en sentido descendente hasta llegar a su cuello-. Muy pronto acabarás cediendo, perro. -Dicho esto último volvió a presionar sus dientes contra él, esta vez tomando la piel de su garganta, otorgándole una mordida que quizás para el otro resultaría dolorosa. ¿Pero qué importaba eso? Mejor así, que sintiera dolor, que se acostumbrara a él-.

N...- reprimio lo que seria una protesta, pero fue callada rapidamente al sentir unos dientes mordiendo su maenton suavemente, cerro sus ojos, respirando entrecortadamente y mientras sus manos se posaban sobre el torso ajeno, intentando separarlo de el, sin mucho exito- Deja...ya... - su piel se erizo al sentir la respiracion y el humedo musculo bajando hasta su cuello- N-no...ahm...-un traicionero quejido salio de entre sus labios, confundiedose con un gemido, se maldijo al escucharse y nuevamente comenzo a removerse, mientrasque su rostro era mas evidente el color rojo sobre sus palidas mejillas-

-Sin detener sus movimientos tiró con fuerza de sus brazos para así instarle a no arquear su espalda. Usando sólo una mano siguió sosteniendo sus muñecas, decreciendo naturalmente la intensidad del agarre, mas esto en realidad no presentaba problema para él mientras tuviera una mano expedita con la cual controlarlo. Bajó la diestra por su cuerpo y la cerñió entre su delgada camiseta, elevándola para así exponer su blanco pecho y sus rosados pezones. Sonrió, complacido por la visión que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, y tomó uno de sus pezones con su mano enguantada, elevando la vista hacia el rostro ajeno para admirar su reacción al momento en el que lo presionó, tratando de forzar en él alguna sensación, ya fuera de dolor o de placer-.

- se quejo al sentir el tiron con firmeza, obligandolo a quedarse quieto, sobre el colchon. Fruncio el ceño frustrado, no podia defenderse, se sentia patetico e indefenso. Se odiaba en esos momentos tanto. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir el frio ahora sobre todo su torso y su abdomen, notando la mirada del otro, se removio nuevamente y al sentir el guante sobre ya sus erectos pezones detuvo todo movimiento suyo- Aha...- su intento de detener aquel delatante gemido, fueron infructosos y de todas formas, su cuerpo le hubiera delatado, se encontrba caliente y se curveaba ante el faje al que estaba siendo sometido su cuerpo semidesnudo-

-Continuó presionando el ahora rígido botón entre sus dedos, tirándo de éste y estrujándolo alternadamente mientras se deleitaba escuchando los suaves y sensuales sonidos que se desprendían de su garganta-. Mm, así que también puedes maullar -murmuró con malicia, dejando de tocar su pezón. Llevó los dedos de su diestra hasta su boca y con los dientes comenzó a deshacerse del oscuro guante que la envolvía, descubriéndola para así poder tocarlo directamente, sintiendo finalmente la textura de su pecho. Continuó por unos instantes más y súbitamente se detuvo, liberando también sus muñecas para lograr inclinarse sobre su torso y reemplazar el tacto de sus dedos con el de su húmeda boca-.

- los gemidos salian incontrolables de su boca, escuchando las palabras ajenas con minima atencion. Su cabeza estab aturdida ahora y no pensaba claramente. Observo las acciones de Shiki, notando la claridad de la piel que escondia su guante y nuevamente al sentir la mano desnuda sobre el, los roncos sonidos de su garganta se dieron a notar, cerrando sus ojos, dejandode llevar por esas sensuales sensaciones. El agarre en sus muñecas era nulo ahora, pordria aprovechar y escapar de todo eso... pero de todos modos seria atrapado nuevamente y ser sometido con mas brutalidad que la de hace minutos atras. Sintio al humedo musculo sobre aquella parte tan sensible, gimiendo sin intencion alguna de callarse, jadeando varias veces, soltando su aliento caliente al frio ambiente, mientras su manos se agarraban a la sabanas y su miembro comenzaba a despertar, esperando a no ser descubierto.-

-Comenzó a succionar con lentitud el pezón que ahora se encontraba en su boca, mordiéndolo antes de esto, disfrutando del turgente tacto que éste había adquirido y asimismo de su aparente y fugaz sumisión. Su mano izquierda se posicionó sobre uno de los bordes de su ya alzada camiseta y tiro de ésta en un intento de safarla para dejar la parte superior de su cuerpo libre de prendas. Se detuvo por un instante y elevó la vista hacia él, dedicándole una soez ó su entrepierna con su mano diestra y la frotó con su palma, percatándose de la enhiesta forma que ésta comenzaba adquirir-. ¿Tan sólo te he tocado un poco y ya has reaccionado? -rió entredientes, acariciándolo más voluptuosamente, deseando infiltrarse entre sus prendas para tocar su piel directamente, pero conteniéndose por ese momento-. Realmente eres lascivo.

- ahora de la cintura para arriba se encontraba desnudo, sintiendo de golpe al repentino cambio de clima, aunque la temperatura de su cuerpo hizo que esta se sintiera casi nada. Mordio sus nudillos, intentando ocultar aquellos vergonzosos sonidos que se daban a conocer por parte de el y entrecerrando sus ojos, mirando el rostro ajeno mientras le sonreia, provocando que girara la cabeza avergonzado y con sus orbes , sintio a su entrepierna invadida- Ahn!.- sus manos se posaron sobre los hombros ajenos, empujando sin exito en alejarlo y escuchando como el otro le llamaba "lascivo", mientras sus caricias aumentaban de ritmo- N-no...ahm..me toques... - fruncio el ceño, sus palabras no sonaban como el hubiera querido darlas a conocer y mas por que aquel contacto no le parecia desagradable ahora.-

¿Es eso lo que deseas, que me detenga? -le cuestionó con suavidad e ironía, apretando su hombría antes de comenzar a frotarla de arriba a abajo con aspereza hasta finalmente detenerse sobre la hebilla de su cinturón, misma que rápidamente desabrochó con una sola mano para después comenzar a trabajar sobre su cremallera-. Tu cuerpo dice todo lo contrario -tomó el borde de su pantalón con ambas manos y lo bajó a la altura de sus rodillas, asegurándose de también traer consigo su ropa interior para así descubrir por completo su ahora inminente erección. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron aun más cuando mordió su labio inferior, complacido por la erótica visión que ahora se presentaba ante sus ojos. Sin decir más volvió a rodear su falo con toda la extensión de su mano, comenzando a acariciarlo con total procacidad, esperando arrancarle un gemido con su acción-.

Ahn...hmm... - fue la respuesta que dio a aquella pregunta, la cuale no estaba seguro de saber contestar y por suerte, no hubo necesidad de explicaciones. Su miembro era aprisionado fuertemente, haciendo que los quejidos y los gemidos se mezclaran armoniosamente haciendo eco en la habitacion. No interrumpio las expertas manos ajenas, sabiendo que sus unicas prendas sobrantes serian despojadas. Ahn...hmm... - fue la respuesta que dio a aquella pregunta, la cuale no estaba seguro de saber contestar y por suerte, no hubo necesidad de explicaciones. Su miembro era aprisionado fuertemente, haciendo que los quejidos y los gemidos se mezclaran armoniosamente haciendo eco en la habitacion. No interrumpio las expertas manos ajenas, sabiendo que sus unicas prendas sobrantes serian despojadas. Poso su mirada sobre aquel llamativo rostro, y como aquellos labios se moldeaban en una sonrisa sensual, no pudiendo evitar sentir calor en su rostro en su parte baja del abdomen. Ahora sintio mejor el contacto sobre su hombria, sintiendo las aquellas atrevidas caricias, haciendolo gemir como loco, curveando su espalda ante cada contacto y nuevamente mordiendose su puño nuevamente intentando silenciarse y recuperar la poca cordura y el orgullo que le quedaban.-

-Rió con ironía al escucharle gemir de tan impúdica manera y nuevamente centró su atención en el rígido punto que se había dedicado a estimular antes de irrumpir con aquella sátira frase. Volvió a morderlo y lo chupó procazmente, causando al hacer esto un vulgar sonido de succión. Se detuvo y exhaló, vertiendo su cálido aliento sobre la nívea piel de su víctima-. Se siente bien, ¿no es así? Mm... pero no debe ser suficiente -su voz fluía sensual y sugerente fuera de su boca, cáustica y mordaz. La mano que lo masturbaba aumentó la velocidad y la tornó frenética, cada vez más demandante. El deseo y atracción que aquel sujeto había desembocado en él casi se presentaba como algo incógnito para el azabache, y justamente eso era lo que aumentaba su interés. Cada vez sentía una mayor presión en su entrepierna, la sangre aglomerarse ardiente en su ingle y viajando a través de su miembro, recubriendo la punta de éste con líquido preseminal-.

- sentia que el aire en aquel lugar era escaso, haciendo su respiracion apresurada. Al ser atendido nuevamente en su pezon, escuchando claramente todos esos sonidos indecorosos por parte del azabache y por parte de el, su garganta profiriendo roncos sonidos de excitacion y desenfreno total el ellos. -Ngh... ahm...- suspiro al sentir el calido aliento sobre su helada piel, escuchando cada palabra, hipnotizandolo, contestandole con una mirada atestada de incitacion. Arqueo su espalda, sintiendo las caricias ahora mas rapidas sobre su miembro, inconcientemente haciendo que moviera su cadera a ese ritmo, gimiendo sin pudor, manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos ajenos, mirandole con deseo y de las ganas de ser poseido, pero con algo de actitud retadora caracteristica en el.-

-Sus provocativos movimientos en busca de más placer estimulaban su libido pletóricamente, lo tentaban. Sostuvo la mirada ajena con la suya, devorándolo con ésta así como lo hacia con su pecho. Dejó de masajear su miembro y su mano viajó debajo de éste, colándose entre sus muslos. Cambió de posición y se colocó enfrente de él, mirándolo desde arriba con malicia e irrevocable lujuria-. ¿Quieres que continúe? -siseó en un tono víperino, bajando nuevamente la vista hacia su turgente entrepierna, relamiéndose-.

- todo aquello se habia salido de su control. En un principio, no iba a dejar que nada pasara a mas, pero habian llegado al punto al cual el nunca creyo llegar. Se habia dejado llevar por la incitacion del placer, cegandolo convenientemente. Sintio que sus caderas se dejaba de mover y sos ojos se abrieron de par en par, observando la sugerente pocision que acababa de adapatar el cuerpo frente a el y escuchando aquellas eligrosas preguntas.-... -, los sonidos de su boca cesaron, dejando solo a su agitada respiracion, desvio su mirada por un momento, mirando su camiseta inmovil en el suelo, sabiendo bien en que seguiria. Ya no importaba, su cuerpo queria, le demandaba el cuerpo ajeno. - No...- su sonrojo se hizo mas notorio, frunciendo su ceño ante las palabras que jamas hubiera imaginado expresar. - No te detengas... -elevo su rostro al cuello ajeno, lamiendolo por toda su extension, soltando leves gemidos sobre el, insitandolo a que hiciera de lo suyo.-  
>-No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la acción ajena, tampoco estremecerse ante el súbito contacto de su lengua contra la parcialmente desnuda piel de su cuello. Su propia respiración comenzó a tornarse agitada debido a la excitación, y asimismo el su ritmo cardíaco y aquella presión en su entrepierna que le demandaba atención. Acarició con ambas manos los costados de su suave anatomía y descendió hasta sus caderas, trazándolas con las puntas de sus dígitos antes de volver a bajar hasta el borde de la prenda que aún cubría parte de sus piernas con el propósito de despojarlas de ésta. Hizo a un lado el pantalón, restándole importancia, y acarició profusamente los muslos del ojiazul, trazando un camino con sus dedos que murió una vez que llegó a sus corvas, mismas por las cuales lo sujetó para así separar sus extremidades, obteniendo una visión excelente de su intimidad-. Qué figura más deliciosa -se atrevió a comentar sin el más mínimo vestigio de pudor en sus palabras, para después descender y posicionar su rostro entre sus piernas con el propósito de inhalar su esencia-.<p>

- continuo lamiendo y succionando levemente el palido cuello del azabache, sintiendo el cambio de su respiracion. Una de sus manos se elevo a la altura del torso ajeno cubierto aun , paseandose libertinamente, sintiendo como su pecho inhalaba y exhalaba con rapidez, bajando con lentitud al abdomen bien formado, sintiendo cada musculo de esa area sobre sus dedos. Gemia acompasadamente, sintiendo a flor de piel cada caricia en la area de sus muslos, ayudando con sus piernas a retirar la prenda sobrante de su cuerpo, dejandolo totalmente desnudo sobre las sabanas, ahora calidas. Las acciones de su boca y manos se detuvieron bruscamente, ahora que sus corvas eran sujetadas y que sus piernas se abrieran , fijando su vista en el techo con sorpresa para luego mirar de nuevo al causante de esa repentina accion, no pudiendo evitar removerse al escuchar las palabras modestas de aquellos carnosos y sensuales labios. - N-no ve...ahn! - fue callado inmediatamente, al sentir el la respiracion del azabache sobre aquella parte tan sensible de el, curveando su cuerpo, reteniendo sus gemidos nuevamente.

-Comenzaba a sorprenderse su propio control, ese que evitaba que simplemente tomara el cuerpo debajo del suyo y lo poseyera hasta hacerlo perder la conciencia. Deseaba hacerlo, por supuesto, su deseo era tanto que incluso resultaba poderoso. Pero aun así él no era la clase de hombre que se dejaba guiar por sus lúbricos instintos, o al menos eso es lo que creía hasta ahora. Inhaló hondamente y mantuvo sus blancas piernas separadas, con una sola mano puesto que la expedita rápidamente se deslizó hasta su parte posterior buscando su entrada con insistencia. Aspiró por última vez su dulce y sensual aroma y separó su rostro, no sin antes brindarle una un procaz lengüetazo a su húmedo glande, recogiendo con su lengua parte del preseminal que ya comenzaba a rezumar de éste. Frotó con su índice y anular la entrada del peliverde, buscando provocarlo, obligarle con sus caricias a demandar lo que él mismo trataba de hacerlo desear-.

- no pudo mantener su rostro elevado por mas tiempo, se dispuso a descansar su adolorido cuello en el colchon, cerrando sus ojos, dejando que la respiracion agitada inundaran sus pensamientos. No estaba pensando con claridad y al parecer no le importaba mas su intimidad e integridad, patetico realmente.¿ Dejaria que aquel hombre lo tomara si luchar un poco mas? - Mhmmmm...nah! -sintio como quellas delgadas extremidades rozaban levemente su entrada, arqueando su espalda, gimiendo por debajo al sentir como la lengua ajena recorria la punta de su hombria, sintiendo el calor en el, subiendo el volumen de su voz nuevamente , fijando nuevamente la mirada en el azabache - Nah... mmm- se relamio sus labios, incorporandose con dificultad para finalmente con ambas manos atrapar al rostro ajeno entre ellas, acercando sus labios a los del mayor, pasando su lengua subre ellos, esperando poder explorar aquella desconocida cavidad para el.- -

-Detuvo momentáneamente la atención que le brindaba con sus dedos y rodeó poderosamente su cintura al sentirle cerca, permitiendo que probara sus labios antes de antreabrirlos y así lamer aquella lengua profusamente, tomándola después entre sus labios para succionarla y finalmente besarle con vehemencia y lujuria. Separó levemente el cuerpo de Akira de la cama sobre la que reposaba para permitirse acariciar sus firmes glúteos con ambas manos mientras continuaba tomando su boca, recorriéndola hasta el último rincón con su húmeda lengua-.

- se dejo mover al antojo del mayor, sitiendo como los brazos ajenos le rodeaban, haciendo que el acercamiento de ambos cuerpos fuera casi nulo ahora. Viendo que su lengua le era permitido entrar en aquella calida y humeda cavidad, dejando que su lengua fuera succionada, probando el interior de la boca de Shiki, mientras que unos hilillos de saliva resvalaban ahora por su menton. Un leve quejidose hizo notar en forma de suspiro, pero sin detener la nueva posicion a la cual se adaptarian ahora, soltando gemidos dentro de la boca ajena, haciendose notorio la necesidd de aire en sus pulmones. Dejo de recorrer la cavidad del mayor, dejando un hilo de saliv supendido en el aire, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior ajeno varias veces, pasando a su oreja izquierda, mordisqueando su lobulo con solo sus labios, sin usar sus dientes.-

Motivado por su deseo decidió colocar su cuerpo entre las piernas del menor, buscando aumentar la intimidad de sus movimientos. Su pelvis chocó contra la ajena y la calidez de la zona se multiplicó cuando frotó su entrepierna insistentemente sobre ésta, imitando la penetración. Apenas podía creerlo, comenzaba a volverse sobrecogedora aquella inherente necesidad de sumergirse en ese sensual cuerpo y extraer todo el placer que le fuera posible. Estrujó voluptuosamente su trasero y sin poder resistirlo más hundió dos de sus dedos dentro de la cavidad ajena, con cierta dificultad debido a la estrechez de ésta-. Qué estrecho estás, gato -pausó el beso y susurró con la voz ronca debido a la lujuria, sonriéndole procazmente antes de volver a lamer sus labios y mover insistentemente sus dígitos en su cálido interior-.

- notando la nueva posicion del cuerpo ajeno, dejo escapar un suspiro, dejandose acomodar, para sentir el calor corporal del azabache. Arqueo una ceja, confundido, pero al sentir como su entrepierna era atendida por aquellos sensuales movimientos de la pelvis ajena, sus gemidos no tardaron en ser audibles nuenvamente. Incitado por aquel movimiento, comenzo a mover su cadera, intentando sentir mas cerca la entrepierna del mayor sobre el. Dejo sus manos extendidas por el colchon, agotadas al esfuerzo de sostenerse, sintiendo el agarre firme sobre sus nalgas - Ah!...tsk...- encorvo su espalda y sus manos se agarraron las sabanas al sentir unos intrusos en su entrada, removiendose ante aquella ncomodidad dnetro de el - tsk..b-bastardo...duele... nah!- dejo que nuevamente le besara, intiendo como su calida cavidad se contraia, sometiendo a los dedos ajenos en el.

-¿Te gusta, no es así? -mordió su labio inferior con fuerza al finalizar aquella sátira oración y separó ligeramente sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo con el propósito de ensanchar más su entrada. La mano que aún se encontraba sobre uno de sus glúteos rasguñó la piel de éste y subió por su espalda, trazando los músculos en ésta lo más que le permitía el estrecho espacio libre que existía entre su cuerpo y la cama. Comenzó a succionar el labio que previamente había mordido y aumentó la velocidad con la cual movía sus dedos, hundiéndolos aún más dentro de él para intensificar las sensaciones que pudiese estar experimentando en esos momentos-.

Ngh...-abrió sus ojos, observando fijamente el rostro ajeno y sus podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre su torso y su rostro. Aunque en su interior se sentía la incomodidad del acto, su cuerpo comenzo a balancearse de arriba a abajo para profundizar mas la accion, soltando sonidos impudicos mientras que sus manos sujetaban la ajena para incitarle a iniciar nuevamente los rasguños en su espalda y gluteos, mirandole fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados y uniendo su lengua a los labios ajenos para recorrerlos una vez mas-

-El húmedo contacto de la saliva ajena y su sabor lo incitaron a sacar su lengua para así lamer nuevamente la de Akira y después infiltrarla en su boca, agitándola alrededor para saborearlo mejor. Gimió contra sus labios inaudiblemente y sacó sus dedos para así sujetarlo de la cintura e instarle a quedar boca abajo sobre el colchón, posicionándose después sobre él mientras lo tomaba de la cadera-. Te daré lo que tanto deseas -susurró contra su oído y lamió el puente de éste detenidamente, bajando hasta su lóbulo para succionarlo. Las manos que se encontraban sobre su cintura deshicieron el agarre y volvieron a viajar por su cuerpo otorgándole un roce voluptuoso y lento al perfil de su cuerpo, deteniéndose la diestra sobre su trasero para volver a rasguñarlo al mismo tiempo que la expedita arañaba su espalda y sus labios besaban su cuello-.

-la concentración en la boca del azabache fue cortada rapidamente, ahora se encontraba boca abajo sobre el colchon, mientras que el cuerpo ajeno entibiaba su espalda y sus gluteos, miro de reojo aquella mirada escarlata, dejando escapar un gemido al sentir su lengua recorriendo su oreja y no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras- Ah... hmmm..-su espalda baja se arqueo de tal manera que la cercania de la pelvis del mayor se sentia sobre su piel y su trasero se pegaba a la ya despierta y caliente hombria del Shiki, voletando su mirada al colchon y aferrandose a las sabanas como si de una proteccion importante se tratara-

-Lo sujetó con firmeza por la cintura al sentir sus glúteos contra su entrepierna, incapaz de poder contenerse por más tiempo. Levantó la cadera de Akira y volvió a frotarse contra él movido por sus impulsos, tratando de hacerle sentir la erección que se escondía entre la tela de sus pantalones. Acarició su trasero con su diestra mientras que con la contraria se encargaba de liberar su miembro, ansioso por entrar en el tentador cuerpo que se encontraba frente a él. Tomó su erección y se masturbó sin dejar de mirarlo, relamiéndose ante la erótica visión que sus ojos presenciaban más la que se planteba en su mente, acentuando sus más lúbricos instintos. Apretó su blanco y firme glúteo entre sus dedos y frotó la punta de su miembro contra la división en su trasero, esparciendo el preseminal que comenzaba a rezumar de ésta para después, sin aviso, hundirse por completo dentro de su cuerpo-.

- el cuero del pantalon de Shiki le hizo estremecer levemente en una agradable sensacion, ya que era tibio al contacto con sus nalgas, dejando que bajara y subiera por toda esa area. Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar el sonido de la cremallera abriendose, provocando el moverse por instinto de escape, pero fue detenido a tiempo por la firme mano que estrujaba su gluteo y giro sus ojos para ver lo siguiente, removiendose al sentir el liquido tibio sobre el y sin esperarse la repentina intromisión del miembro del mayor, sin que su entrada se acostumbrara al tamaño de este - Argh!... -sollozo tapandose sus labios con su boca y hundiendo su rostro en las sabanas, tensando todo su cuerpo - D...duele...- dejo escapar de sus ronca voz y sin enfrentar a los ojos que le miraban-

-Soltó un suave gruñido, casi inaudible, al sentir la intensa opresión alrededor de su miembro, cálida y estrecha, casi sofocante pero deliciosa también. Pasó la lengua por su labio inferior y movió la cadera de Akira hacia adelante así como la propia para salir de él lentamente, quedando dentro de él sólo la punta de su miembro-. Hn... qué cálido -siseó con un tinte de cáustica ironía y de una fuerte estocada volvió a entrar por completo en él, haciendo que su pelvis chocara contra su trasero.

Tsk... - su entrada ardía mas ahora que el miembro se encontraba expuesta al aire frio y la sensacion de hilos de sangre y liquido pre-seminal que descendían sobre sus gluteos. Jadeaba insitentemente, mientras que un camino de saliva bajaba por la comisura de sus labios y sus orbes temblaban, perdidas en algun punto de la habitacion Sus brazos sostuvieron su peso, o al menos eso trataban y sin percatarse nuevamente su entrada fue invadida sin aviso - Ngh...ah...- ahora la sensación era absurdamente agradable para el que la primera estocada, provocando que sus caderas se movieran en un va y ven, autopenetrandose, gimiendo sin contenerse y arqueando su espalda para tener mejor profundidad -

-La espontánea disposición de Akira lo excitó de sobremanera, motivándolo a moverse contra él con vehemencia para profundizar las embestidas y llegar hasta el punto más recóndito en el cuerpo ajeno, buscando aquella parte que se suponía debía llevarlo mas allá del desespero y placer; de la locura creciente y el gozo intrínseco. Bajó la vista y pudo ver cómo su miembro entraba y salía parcialmente de él, acompañado por delgados hilos de sangre que provocó su desenfreno. Las puntas de sus dedos se hundieron en la piel de Akira, presionándole con fuerza, y el ritmo en sus estocadas aumentó progresivamente, tornándose furioso. Ahogó un jadeo y siguió hurgando vastamente en la calidez de su cuerpo, estremeciéndose por las deliciosas sensaciones que éste le provocaba y que se concentraban en su ardiente entrepierna-.

Ah!...- ngh..-aquellas embestidas se habian vuelto activas por parte del azabache, haciendo que su accion anterior se detuviera casi por completo. Ni hizo esfuerzo ni por contener sus fuertes jadeos y gemidos, sintiendo como ambos cuerpos provocaban que los resortes del colchon rechinaran continuamente , provocando que revotaran de igual manera En un momento del acto, su cuerpo se tenso, haciendo que gimiera totalmente de placer y se sentia mareado y cegado al sentir el miembro ajeno en aquel punto - nah...asi... hmm...- mordio su labio inferior, abofeteandose mentalmente por lo que salia de sus labios - n-no pares! -grito esto, sin importarle , moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo que las embestidas, totalmente embriagado ante las lascivas sensaciones-

-Sus propios gemidos lograron escapar de su garganta, incapaces de ser contenidos por más tiempo. Mordió su labio inferior para evitar que se volvieron ostentosos y se concentró específicamente en darle placer a Akira. Curvó sus labios con una malicia sádica y llevó su diestra hasta la erección de Akira, inclinándose levemente sobre él sin disminuir el ritmo de sus embestidas y finalmente rodeando su falo con sus dedos para comenzar a masajearlo procazmente- Eso es, gime para mí -demandó con la sonrisa intacta en su rostro, deleitado con la exquisita voz de su acompañante, deseando oírla hasta que se agotara. Presionó su humedecido glande entre su índice y pulgar y frotó la punta provocativamente antes de bajar hasta la base de sus testículos y presionarle con fuerza, impidiendo que se corriera hasta que él lo permitiera-.

-por un leve lapso de tiempo pudo escuchar aquella voz ajena, tan sensual y ronca, produciendo sonidos que jamas creyo oir de ella. De sus labios continuaban escapandose sonidos obscenos y su saliva descendia a su menton siendo absorbida por las sabanas. Su espalda se curveo, tocando el torso y el abdomen del mayor, rozando aquella area, al ritmo de las embestidas, sintiendo que en cualquier momento perderia la cordura al ser atendido de ambos lados- Ah...n-no...dejalo..- intento apartar con una de sus manos su miembro que ahora era aprisionado tan deliciosamente, que le impedia correrse, sintiendo una gran presion en su abdomen bajo y provocando que las lagrimas brotaran delatando su desesperación-

-Te dí una orden -resopló aumentando la fuerza en su mano, esa que ocupaba para controlar su eyaculación-. Obedece a tu amo y gime -tomó con su mano libre la extensión del sexo de Akira y lo estimuló con sus dedos, subiendo éstos arriba y abajo a una velocidad constante, disminuyendo el ritmo con el que le penetraba pero intensificándolo a la vez y volviéndolo mucho más profundo. Continuó golpeando en el mismo ángulo puesto que juzgando por sus gemidos y peticiones, era donde se localizaba el punto que tanto ansiaba encontrar-.

Ngh... - fruncio el ceño al encontrarse con las palabras ajenas y al sentir incomodidad en su miembro. -Tsk..-dio como respuesta una mirada retadora, pero sus orbes temblorosas y sus mejillas sonrojadas no parecian dar el mensaje correctamente. Para evitar emitir as sonidos delatantes y como los solicitaba el azabache, mordio su labio inferior con fuerza, provocando que la sangre fluyera de sus labios, bajando hasta su menton y tiñera las sabanas de gotas carmesi, mientras que con una de sus manos intentaba retirar el agarre sin exito, solo haciendo que se cansara en su inutil intento de acallar sus gemidos y de mantener su peso de el y de Shiki sobre su unico brazo disponible-

-¿No piensas obedecer a tu amo? -inquirió mordaz, mordiendo su propio labio, excitado por la visión que el peliverde le regalaba, tan lasciva y sensual. Dejó de masturbarlo y súbitamente detuvo también el movimiento de sus caderas, permaneciendo estático sobre él, sin hacer nada más, regularizando poco a poco su respiración. Separó su pecho de la espalda ajena y se recostó sobre la cama, mirándolo con una expresión ladina y sugestiva-. Entonces no te molestará que me detenga.

Ngh..-abrio sus ojos totalmente, escuchando las palabras del azabache y su cuerpo temblo ligeramente ante ellas. Sintio que el agarre sobre su miembro desaparecia, eyaculando un poco de su semen y este se vertiera por la sabana. Gruño por debajo debido a la verguenza en correrse tan pateticamente y al notar que los deseos que su carne pedia a gritos eran frenadas subitamente- Que..? - noto como el cuerpo ajeno se recostaba a un lado de el. Sus ojos giraron en direccion a aquel palido rostro, notando el movimiento de sus labios ante la frase formulada y aquella mirada. Lamio su labio inferior, saboreando su sangre, pensando bien en su respuesta: " haz lo que quieras" seria lo que generalmente responderia, esta vez el se sentia diferente - Si...- se sonrojo ante la respuesta, girando su rostro, evitanto cualquier contacto con la mirada carmin de Shiki-

-¿Sí qué? -preguntó ocultando su malicia con una expresión que fingía curiosidad, reflejada ésta en la ceja que sutilmente arqueó. Su diestra lentamente se posicionó sobre su turgente entrepierna, envolviendo la longitud de ésta entre sus dedos para comenzar a masajearla mientras que su mirada permanecía fija sobre Akira, observándolo con desmedida lujuria, seducido por su cuerpo desnudo y vulnerable. Rió suavemente y volvió el movimiento en su mano más vigoroso, sin reflejar en su rostro la excitación de la que era presa y el placer que le producían sus propios movimientos.

-gruño levemente- Si me mo... nah...- su respuesta fue detenida al sentir la fria mano del mayor sobre su aun muy prominente ereccion. Aquella risa profunda y misteriosa hizo que su piel se erizara y que su cadera comenzara a moverse nuevamente, con el afan de autopenetrarse, exitado por la experta mano ajena-

-Complacido por su honestidad decidió satisfacer sus deseos nuevamente, así como los suyos, que aún le demandaban tomar más de esa deliciosa anatomía. Paró de masturbarlo y se acercó a él, arrodillándose sobre la cama para después abrazarlo por la cintura y darle un beso húmedo y lascivo. Juntó su abdomen contra el ajeno, haciendo que ambos miembros se rozaran, y sus manos volvieron a acariciar y apretar sus firmes glúteos. Su diestra descendió aún más y dos de sus dedos volvieron a ocuparse de su cavidad, momentáneamente puesto que instantes después lo arrojó desapaciblemente sobre la cama y se colocó entre sus piernas, penetrándolo de nuevo, esta vez con su miembro-.

-suspiraba entrecortadamente, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, dejandose hacer al antojo de Shiki. Al sentir la cercania de su rostro cerca, abrio sus ojos con sorpresa, recibiendo un lascivo beso, haciendo que su lengua se uniera en la danza con la ajena, mientras la saliva de el y del azabache se corria por las comisuras de sus labios. Sintiendo la cercania de la hombria ajena, instintivamente su piernas se enroscaron en la cintura ajena, queriendo sentir mas cerca el contacto. Un rapido movimiento por parte del azabache lo desconcerto momentaneamente, sacando un leve quejido de entre sus labios y sintiendose una vez mas invadido , inclinando su cabeza hacia atras, mordiendo sus nudillos-

-Una vez dentro de él comenzó a moverse insistentemente contra él, embistiéndole con un ímpetu envilecido. Acercó sus labios a los ajenos y los tomó sin consideración, saboreando el gusto metálico que éstos habían adquirido, encontrándolo delicioso. Los lamió profusamente, limpiándolos por completo e impregnándolos con su saliva, y los mordió ardientemente antes de volver a forzar su húmeda boca dentro, buscando la ajena para continuar con el salaz beso. Pausó las estocadas por un momento y acarició de nuevo sus costados, respirando con una creciente agitación, dejándose absorber por la lujuria. Tomó sus pezones entre sus dedos y comenzó a frotarlos y a tirar de ellos alternadamente, recobrando la velocidad de su penetración, haciendo que ésta se volviera más profunda aun siendo lenta-.

- sus gemidos ahora eran audibles sin dificultad, sin intencion de querer acallarlos. Las embestidas lograron tocar aquel punto una vez mas, haciendo que su entrada aprisionara al miembro del mayor repetidamente y que su cadera se moviera al mismo ritmo de auqllos movimientos. Saboreo el sabor de su sangre y la saliva de Shiki en su cavidad, enrollando su lengua en la ajena, ahogando un grito al sentir la mordida sobre su herida, provocando que sangrara levemente. Su espalda se aruqeaba al contacto de las manos ajenas sobre sus pezones, notando diferente al mayor, notando que su mirada lo comia de manera lasciva. Levantandose sobre sus codos, se abrazo a los hombros ajenos, besando la extension del cuello, dando pequeños chupetones en el y sus manos recorrian ansiosas el torso aun cubierto, bajando su boca hasta los pesones del mayor para besarlos y mordelos obscenamente.

-Su piel se estremeció ante el contacto de los labios de Akira desplazándose por la sensible piel de cuello y eventualmente sus pezones, acción que llegó a sorprenderlo moderadamente. Le permitió juguetear por su pecho, limitándose a disfrutar de aquella cosquilleante sensación que se expandía por su abdomen e ingle. Con una mano lo tomó por la parte trasera de la cabeza y tiró de él agresivamente para separarlo. Lo sostuvo así por un momento y lo miró a los ojos, reflejando en sus pupilas su oscuro deseo y torcida lascivia. Su lengua abandonó sus labios y fue hasta el mentón de Akira para comenzar a lamerlo, trazando un camino húmedo que murió en sus labios, mismos que se dedicó a probar con detenimiento sin dejar de mover sus caderas contra él, elevando levemente el cuerpo ajeno para sentir cómo sus testículos chocaban contra sus glúteos-.

-abrio sus ojos con sorpresa y dejo escapar un quejido al sentir que era jalado, quedando frente a la mirada claramente incitadora y lasciva del azabache, provocando un terrible sonrojo en su rostro y que su piel se erizara ante la excitación. Sus ojos siguieron el camino descendente del rostro ajeno, soltando gemidos de puro placer en los labios cercanos a el y enroscando sus piernas en la cadera del mayor, sintiendo la penetracion aflor de piel- Nah... m-me corro..-fruncio el ceño, avergonzandose mentalmente ante esa gran verdad, sintiendo como pequeños chorros de su semen corria por su miembro lentamente


End file.
